Un café, une histoire et l'addition
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Pour payer ses études, Loki travaille quelques heures par semaine dans un café. Lorsque le coup de feu est passé, il trompe son ennui en écoutant des fics classées M et des histoires classées X sur son ipod. Il a beau trouver la plupart de ces histoires stupides, il est fasciné par une voix. Celle du narrateur. Un certain T.E. Stark. UA.
1. Caffè macchiato

Cette histoire est ma réponse à un prompt de frost-iron. Elle est très courte - juste deux chapitres - et je dirais que, malgré quelques extraits un peu chauds et certains éléments de langage, la fic est plus fluff/humor que smut. Le rating M est plus là pour le langage que pour les situations. ;)

Le prompt : Loki est serveur (parce qu'on n'a jamais vu ça avant *lève les yeux au ciel*) et s'ennuie constamment au boulot, alors il écoute Literotica sur son ipod. Il trouve la plupart des histoires complètement stupides mais ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter quand un certain T.E. Stark en est le narrateur. Un beau jour, Tony rentre dans le café et Loki reconnaît instantanément sa voix.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages restent la propriété de Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

... _Il soupirait pour annoncer sa venue puis le suçait, lentement, longuement, en faisant force bruits pour que Pablito, qui ne pouvait pas le voir, entende et sache, sache pourquoi le troisième pris entre eux deux défaillait de plaisir_...[1]

Loki soupira et appuya sur la touche pause de son ipod. Son service allait bientôt commencer. De plus, à force de l'écouter, il n'était pas loin de connaître par cœur ce passage. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer à ce point dans cette histoire d'une jeune femme fascinée par l'amour charnel entre hommes. Il aurait dû sourire de ce déluge de clichés, un petit sourire indulgent pour la vision fantasmée du corps masculin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter, encore et encore. S'il voulait se montrer honnête - et il le pouvait, parfois - il savait parfaitement pourquoi il aimait tant cette histoire. Pas vraiment à cause de l'intrigue. Pas vraiment à cause des situations décrites. Pas non plus à cause du style. Ce qui le transportait quand il allumait son ipod, c'était une voix. Celle du narrateur. Un certain T.E. Stark.

Il se rappelait avec amusement comment il avait découvert T.E. Stark. Quand il avait réussi le concours d'entrée à Juilliard, il avait naïvement cru que sa famille serait ravie et fière de lui. C'était sans compter sur son père. Chez les Vargson, on vouait un culte à la loi. Pas toujours pour la respecter. Plutôt pour la contourner ou, plus exactement, pour exploiter ses failles et ses zones de flou. Odin, arrière-petit-fils du fondateur et associé du cabinet Vargson, White & Pursglove, avait décidé pour son fils qu'il ferait son droit avant de le rejoindre au sein de l'entreprise familiale. Que Loki puisse envisager un autre avenir ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Forcément, quand Loki lui avait annoncé son intention de devenir comédien, la réaction de Vargson père avait été pour le moins... explosive. Loki pensait pourtant s'être montré habile diplomate en lui parlant d'abord de son admission dans cette prestigieuse école, soulignant le fait que moins de 6% des postulants étaient finalement reçus, mais cela n'avait guère impressionné le vieil homme. Il avait alors tenté de faire vibrer la corde sensible, en lui parlant de son amour pour la scène et les grands auteurs mais, là encore, son père s'était contenté de lui adresser un regard incompréhensif et vaguement ennuyé. Les Vargson n'étaient pas des saltimbanques, sacrebleu ! Ils avaient un vrai métier, des relations, de l'argent, du pouvoir. Ils suscitaient l'admiration et l'envie. Et Loki voulait gâcher tout ça pour une simple lubie ? Mais que se passait-il donc dans cette tête d'oiseau ? Ta mère a été trop permissive et t'a passé trop de caprices. Mais c'est fini, Loki. Tu n'es plus un enfant, grandis un peu ! Prends exemple sur ton frère qui me rejoindra bientôt au sein du cabinet. Loki avait alors oublié ses bonnes résolutions et perdu son sang froid. Il avait rappelé à son père que Thor n'aurait peut-être pas validé ses semestres si Odin Vargson n'était pas un si grand bienfaiteur de l'université et que lui n'avait aucune envie de passer sa vie à boucler des dossiers de fusions-acquisitions et faire des courbettes à des clients ayant plus d'argent que de morale. Ou d'intelligence.

Odin avait alors fulminé et lui avait adressé un ultimatum. Ou il arrêtait là ses élucubrations ou il lui coupait les vivres.

Loki avait choisi l'élucubration. Et un confort plus spartiate. La vie à New York était chère. Malgré son enfance choyée, il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais cela ne rendait pas la réalité moins difficile à affronter. Même s'il ne s'autorisait que peu d'extras, les cours, le loyer et la nourriture représentaient un budget conséquent. Sa mère l'aidait bien un peu, en cachette d'Odin, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir trouvé un emploi dans un café qui faisait aussi salon de thé à Manhattan, pas trop loin du Lincoln Center. La propriétaire de l'établissement, Phyllis Agnesi, une matrone à l'œil malicieux, l'avait engagé malgré son manque d'expérience, estimant « qu'un joli cul comme le sien devrait inciter les clients à revenir ». Un peu déstabilisé par cette remarque, Loki s'était pourtant rapidement adapté à son nouvel univers. Après tout, se disait-il, c'est comme un nouveau rôle.

Évidemment, il avait excellé dans le rôle. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Les clientes du salon de thé l'adoraient pour son sourire et ses excellentes manières - éducation oblige -, les jeunes cadres qui venaient chercher un latte ou un macchiato avant d'embaucher le dévoraient des yeux avant de roucouler quand il posait sur elles - ou sur eux - son regard vert. Loki Vargson était rapidement devenu la nouvelle attraction des _Délices de Phyllis_. Si la propriétaire des lieux ne s'était pas trop fatiguée pour baptiser son établissement, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Loki. Que ce soit à cause du vert de ses yeux ou de son joli cul, l'endroit, depuis que Loki y officiait, connaissait une fréquentation inédite. Phyllis était ravie, Loki aussi. Les clients n'hésitaient pas à lui laisser de jolis pourboires et, entre ce qu'il gagnait chez Phyllis et ce qu'arrivait à lui faire discrètement parvenir Frigg, il redoutait moins d'avoir à rentrer chez Odin, la tête basse.

Il y avait quand même une chose qui l'ennuyait un peu : l'ennui. Quand le rush du matin était passé mais que son service n'était pas encore terminé, Loki, une fois le nettoyage et le rangement effectués, se morfondait en attendant l'heure où il pourrait regagner son appartement et ses chers auteurs. Pour tromper son ennui, il s'était mis à flâner sur le net, et avait découvert, par hasard, bien sûr, des sites aussi divers que Literotica ou FanFiction. D'abord intrigué par l'idée que quelqu'un, quelque part, puisse écrire des textes érotiques, voire franchement pornographiques, avant de les mettre gratuitement en ligne, il s'était vite retrouvé à en lire plusieurs à la suite. Il devait bien convenir qu'on était loin de Shakespeare ou de Tchekhov, et que la plupart des textes proposés étaient terriblement stupides, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir. Discrètement. Il se serait senti moins embarrassé si on l'avait surpris à regarder le pire du cinéma gonzo.

D'accord, c'était souvent mal écrit. Rempli de clichés. Idéalisé. Mais... Après avoir lu quelques scènes écrites par des hommes, il s'était vite orienté vers le slash, écrit par des femmes pour des femmes. Peut-être que les hommes savent trop - et pour cause - comment cela se passe, et que la description de l'acte devenait donc vite chirurgicale. Peut-être. Lui préférait les lemons - joli mot, se disait-il - écrits par des femmes. C'était assez naïf, très romancé, mais c'était cette naïveté même qui amusait et touchait Loki. _Je veux ta bouche sur ma queue, tout de suite._ Franchement ! Quel homme sortirait ce genre de phrase à son amant ? _Il faisait tout pour sembler détaché, il voulait tellement se poser en maître de la situation, mais les pupilles dilatées et les pommettes colorées ne laissaient aucun doute._ Ah oui ! N'oublions pas les pupilles dilatées, sourit Loki. Autrement, c'est sûr, le gars n'est pas excité. Ou alors, c'est un junkie, va savoir. Chérie, tu ne t'es pas demandé si ton personnage n'était pas juste un pauvre toxico en manque ? Heureusement, celle-ci nous évite le sexe turgescent et la veine bleue qui palpite, c'est déjà ça.

Entre sourire amusé et regard bienveillant, Loki passait donc le temps à lire du smut. Quand il avait particulièrement aimé, il laissait un petit commentaire pour remercier l'auteur. Il était un garçon bien élevé, après tout. Quand quelqu'un rentrait dans l'établissement, il délaissait ses petites histoires et le servait, avant d'y revenir dès que le client était parti.

Il avait par la suite découvert une nouvelle possibilité : la podfic ! Preuve vivante du génie créatif humain. Télécharger et appuyer sur un bouton pour entendre des propos salaces débités d'une voix suave, la modernité avait du bon.

Parmi toutes ces voix, l'une d'elles l'avait vraiment émoustillé.

T.E. Stark.

Il avait écouté tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver de lui sur Literotica et sur Ao3, FanFiction étant réfractaire à cette révolution auditive. Quand il avait appris que ledit Stark prêtait également sa voix à des livres audio, il avait pris sur son budget serré pour se les procurer. Depuis, T.E. Stark l'accompagnait partout de sa voix chaude et troublante. Chaude et troublante ? Attention, Loki, les clichés fanfictionnesques vont finir par déteindre sur ta manière de t'exprimer.

Il haussa les épaules intérieurement avant de se reprendre et d'afficher son sourire le plus professionnel quand un nouveau client passa la porte.

« Bienvenue aux _Délices de Phyllis_ , fit-il d'une voix raisonnablement enjouée.

— Merci, répondit l'homme avec un sourire ironique à la mention du nom de l'établissement. Un macchiato glacé et un muffin noisette chocolat, s'il vous plaît. À emporter. »

Loki le regarda, effaré. Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Euh... Il y a un problème ? Vous ne faites pas de macchiato ? Ou vous n'avez plus de muffins ? Pas grave, je prendrais un roll vanille fruits rouges. Ou ce que vous avez, je ne suis pas difficile. Ça va, jeune homme ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. »

Pas loin. Une voix désincarnée qui s'incarne subitement, est-ce un fantôme ? Ou un mirage ? Loki observa plus attentivement son client. Pas très grand mais bien proportionné. Il avait quoi ? Trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui ? Brun, bronzé, des yeux marron pétillants de malice, des lèvres pleines... pas mal. Bien, même. Non, canon. Ce mec était à tomber et il le savait. Son assurance confinait à l'arrogance et aurait dû agacer Loki. Mais sa voix l'avait déjà séduit, au cours de ces nombreuses heures passées à l'écouter sur son ipod. T.E. Stark. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ici, en face de lui, lui commandant un café. À emporter. Il va bientôt repartir et peut-être ne jamais revenir. Que faire ? _Monsieur Stark, je suis un de vos plus grands fans..._ Débile. Ce n'est ni Robert de Niro, ni Robert Downey Jr, ce gars lit juste des histoires cochonnes ! Et, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas lui. Si. Loki connaissait trop bien cette voix, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Secoue-toi, Loki, trouve quelque chose !

« Désolé, Monsieur, je vous avais mal entendu. Un macchiato glacé et un muffin noisette chocolat, je vous prépare cela tout de suite, réussit-il finalement à dire avec son sourire le plus éblouissant. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous pendant que je vais vous chercher votre muffin, la dernière fournée est encore dans l'arrière boutique. »

Plantant là The Voice, il se hâta vers l'arrière-boutique où il attrapa son sac et en sortit prestement la jaquette du livre audio qu'il écoutait. Dans la foulée, il prit un stylo et, de sa plus belle plume, écrivit sur la jaquette, « Une petite dédicace, M. Stark ? Je suis sûr que votre écriture est aussi plaisante que votre voix. » Cela ne lui vaudrait pas le grand prix d'éloquence mais il fallait bien qu'il improvise. Il se dépêcha de placer le mot dans le sac en papier contenant déjà le muffin et referma le tout. Revenu dans la boutique, il sourit au brun et entreprit de lui préparer son café qu'il lui tendit ensuite, accompagné du muffin et du mot.

« Voilà, Monsieur, un macchiato glacé et un muffin noisette chocolat. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée », fit-il avec un grand sourire, tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire une monumentale connerie. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Non. Et si son client venait se plaindre auprès de la propriétaire ? De quoi se plaindrait-il ? Que tu lui aies demandé une dédicace ? La belle affaire ! Au pire, tu pourras toujours dire que tu t'es trompé. Mais qu'il a vraiment une voix à se pâmer. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, il a sa commande en main, maintenant. Et s'il jetait le sac sans voir le papier ?

« Merci, fit l'homme en réglant. Bonne journée à vous également. » Un dernier sourire éblouissant et il quittait la boutique. _Merde_.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

[1] Extrait du roman _les Vies de Loulou_ d'Almudena Grandes.


	2. Muffin noisette chocolat

« Je crois que ceci est à vous. »

Loki releva la tête pour croiser le sourire goguenard de T.E. Stark. Ou du supposé T.E. Stark. Il poussait sur le comptoir un morceau de papier. La jaquette. Loki la ramassa avec le sentiment de se jeter à l'eau et l'ouvrit. « Pour mon charmant admirateur, dont le muffin était aussi exquis que le vert des ses yeux. Bien à vous, T.E. Stark »

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez aimé nos gâteaux, M. Stark, dit-il crânement.

— Et moi, je ne me serais jamais douté que vous aimiez ce genre d'histoires... Monsieur ?

— Vargson. Loki Vargson, le renseigna-t-il avant de reprendre. Pourquoi ? Les gens qui les lisent ont un look particulier ? Je crois savoir que lecteurs comme auteurs ont des profils très divers, de l'étudiant à la mère de famille, en passant par l'enseignant. Et bien d'autres encore.

— Et vous vous classez dans quelle catégorie ? Employé entreprenant ?

— Aussi, sourit Loki. Et désœuvré, parfois.

— Assez désœuvré pour lire ces histoires ?

— Effectivement, admit Loki. Ce job est sympa mais quand tout est trop calme, je tourne vite en rond. Alors, l'ennui et la curiosité m'ont amené à découvrir Literotica et les sites de fanfictions, et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire et à écouter des histoires.

— Un genre préféré ? demanda Stark d'une voix neutre.

— J'avoue une préférence pour le slash, répondit Loki sur le même ton.

— Un genre que je connais bien, sourit Stark. Vous avez vraiment acheté ce livre ? demanda-t-il en désignant la jaquette.

— Oui. D'occasion », répondit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

L'homme renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

« Même d'occasion, vous l'avez encore payé trop cher. Mais je suis quand même flatté.

— J'en ai d'autres, vous savez.

— Non ?

— J'ai commencé par écouter vos podfics sur Ao3, que ce soit les histoires que vous avez écrites ou celles dont vous étiez « juste » le narrateur, avant d'apprendre que vous aviez également prêté votre voix à des fins plus commerciales.

— Et vous m'avez suivi ? Vous n'êtes pas un de ces tarés de stalkers, au moins ? Ou dois-je envisager de doubler la sécurité à l'entrée de la Tour Stark ?

— La Tour Stark ? reprit Loki en le regardant avec effarement. Parce que vous êtes...

— Tony Stark, pour vous servir, répondit l'autre avec une parodie de révérence.

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... J'ai bien fait une recherche sur Internet pour en apprendre davantage sur vous, mais il existe tant de Stark, je n'aurais pas pensé...

— Que le fils Stark pouvait se faire payer pour débiter des inepties ? termina Tony avec un sourire charmeur. C'est mon drame, mon patronyme est très courant, alors personne n'a fait le rapprochement. Il y a même une entreprise baptisée Stark Industries qui vend du matériel agricole en France.[1]

— Sérieux ?

— Oh, oui ! Howard était furieux quand il l'a appris, et les a menacés d'un procès. Mais comme ils avaient déposé le nom avant lui, cela s'est retourné contre mon vieux qui a préféré régler l'affaire à l'amiable, moyennant un beau paquet de dollars, sourit Tony, l'air positivement ravi.

— Vous êtes l'héritier de l'empire Stark et vous vendez votre voix pour des livres audio ? fit Loki, perplexe.

— Je vendais ma voix. J'ai arrêté à la mort de mon père, il y a quelques mois.

— Désolé. »

Comme tout le monde, Loki avait appris la mort de Howard et Maria Stark dans le crash de leur avion, le 15 mars dernier. Anthony Edward Stark, fils prodige mais fantasque, avait alors pris les rênes de l'entreprise. Le public le connaissait encore relativement peu. Il se murmurait que le père et le fils avaient eu un violent différend quand Anthony était encore mineur, différend à la suite duquel on n'avait plus vu l'héritier. Les mauvaises langues prétendaient que Howard avait fait interner son fils. Ou lobotomiser. Ou tuer. On avait annoncé la réapparition de Stark après le décès de ses parents mais l'homme se faisait discret. Les rares photos de lui étaient trop floues pour le reconnaître. Son service de sécurité, payé à prix d'or, connaissait son métier.

« Merci, répondit simplement Tony. Et pourquoi le fils d'Odin Vargson est-il occupé à vendre des gâteaux et du café alors qu'il devrait bûcher son droit ? », demanda-t-il. Au ton de sa voix, on aurait pu croire que la réponse à cette question ne l'intéressait que moyennement, mais son regard curieux détrompa Loki.

« Comment-

— Vargson, White & Pursglove est sur les rangs pour assurer la représentation juridique de Stark Industries. Et, contrairement à Stark, Vargson n'est pas un nom si commun. Si on y ajoute votre prénom, c'est trop gros pour une coïncidence. Ça va, pas trop dur de porter le nom du dieu du Chaos ? Loki, Odin... C'est une tradition familiale chez les Vargson, le trip mythologique ? Votre frère, c'est comment, déjà ? Bor, non ?

— Thor, rectifia Loki. Et mon père a probablement supposé que porter le nom du dieu du Mensonge et de l'Éloquence ne pourrait que m'aider si je devenais avocat », répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il adorait son prénom. Après avoir lu l'Edda, il avait décidé que Loki était davantage le dieu de la Malice que celui du Mal. Dans un panthéon où les autres dieux étaient largement aussi cruels que lui - et souvent moins brillants - Loki était le grain de sable dans une mécanique trop bien huilée, n'hésitant pas à remettre les dieux à leur place. Il était aussi le dieu des situations désespérées, celui qu'on appelait quand tout semblait foutu. Bon, d'accord, parfois c'était Loki lui-même qui était à l'origine de tout ce merdier mais cela n'empêchait, Loki éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie et de compréhension pour son alter ego divin.

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

— Laquelle ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Loki ? Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de brillant, malgré vos goûts littéraires discutables. Vous devriez être à Harvard. Ou à Yale.

— Je suis à Juilliard, répondit Loki avec un air de dignité offensée.

— Joli, siffla Tony. Danse ou art dramatique ?

— Art dramatique.

— Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vouez un culte à Shakespeare. Ou à Boulgakov. Je vous imagine très bien monter _l'Île pourpre_ ou une de ces pièces où ma mère me traînait et devant lesquelles je m'endormais.

— Plutôt Tchekhov. Loki rit quand Tony porta théâtralement une main à son front. Et vous avez vu juste pour Shakespeare. Il est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu devenir comédien. Vous savez, contrairement à ce que certains voudraient faire croire, l'œuvre de Shakespeare n'a rien d'élitiste. Cela me fait bouillir quand on présente son œuvre comme telle. Son théâtre s'adresse à chacun, il parle de nous et- »

Il s'interrompit devant le petit sourire de Tony et pesta intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec ses thèses sur l'auteur élisabéthain, cela saoulait tout le monde. Mais Tony le surprit.

« Quelle fougue ! Si vous mettez la même passion sur scène que pour défendre ce cher Willy, il se pourrait que je ne m'endorme pas au théâtre, pour une fois, dit-il, l'air sincère.

— Pourquoi ne pas venir le vérifier ? Nous montons _la Nuit des rois_ le mois prochain _._

— Viola ou Sébastien ?

— Viola, répondit Loki. Vous m'impressionnez, dit-il, sincèrement surpris.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je connais cette pièce ? Je croyais que l'œuvre de Shakespeare n'était pas réservée à une élite ? fit narquoisement Tony.

— Touché, rit de bonne grâce Loki.

— J'aime bien les comédies. _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ ou _la Mégère apprivoisée..._ J'ai un peu plus de mal avec les tragédies. _Hélas ! Pauvre Yorick !_ et tout ça-

— Cela vous endort ? demanda gentiment Loki.

— Ouais. Mais je suis sûr que vous ferez une délicieuse Viola et je serai ravi de vous voir. Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Vous êtes un garçon brillant, admis dans une école prestigieuse, venant d'une famille fortunée, et vous assurez le service dans un café ?

— Vous êtes Tony Stark et vous monnayiez bien votre voix pour des histoires cochonnes !

— Comme vous dites, je la monnayais. J'ai arrêté.

— Pourquoi le faisiez-vous ?

— Ça payait plutôt bien et c'était facile. Tony se tut avant de reprendre. En plus, cela emmerdait mon vieux, ce qui était un bonus non négligeable...

— C'est à cause de cela que vous vous êtes brouillé avec lui ? »

Il regretta ses mots à l'instant où il les prononça.

« Tiens donc, M. Vargson, on écoute les ragots ? ironisa Stark.

— Je...

— Nan. Nous nous sommes disputés quand j'ai été diplômé du MIT. À 17 ans, avec les félicitations du jury. Je croyais que cela allait l'impressionner, cette fois. Pff... Il trouvait cela normal, à la limite, il ne comprenait pas que je n'aie pas décroché mon diplôme avant. »

Loki comprenait l'amertume de Tony qui faisait tellement écho à la sienne. Il se doutait un peu de ce qui allait suivre, mais se garda bien d'intervenir.

« Bref, je m'étais cru très malin en lui mettant mon diplôme sous le nez _avant_ de lui faire part de mon projet. J'ai vite déchanté.

— Que vouliez-vous faire ?

— Développer les énergies renouvelables.

— Le solaire ? L'éolien ?

— Nan. Ça, ce sont des trucs de bobos. Enfin, ça marche, mais à une toute petite échelle et produire un panneau solaire implique un risque non négligeable de pollution du fait, entre autre, du plomb utilisé dans la conception des batteries. Moi je parle de résoudre le problème à l'échelle de la planète. Sans risque de se retrouver dans vingt ou trente ans avec d'autres problèmes de pollution pires que les précédents. Vous avez entendu parler de la fusion froide ? Bon, l'expression est idiote, mais l'expérimentation de Fleischmann et Pons ne doit pas pour autant être classée dans les sciences pathologiques. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est juste- »

Il s'interrompit à son tour devant le petit sourire en coin de Loki.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père m'a envoyé promener. Je dois avoir l'air d'un putain d'exalté quand je parle de ça, sourit-il.

— Vous avez juste l'air passionné, dit gentiment Loki. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas grand chose à tout ce qui est technique, j'en ai bien peur.

— C'est assez simple, dans le fond. Si vous voulez, je reviendrai avec des croquis pour tout vous expliquer. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du temps libre, entre deux clients, ironisa-t-il.

— En effet. Mais vous, M. Stark, maintenant que vous avez repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, vous devez être terriblement occupé, non ? Où trouveriez-vous le temps pour venir expliquer des concepts très compliqués à un pauvre serveur ?

— Hé ! Un auteur se doit à ses fans ! En achetant mes livres, vous m'avez permis de ne pas mourir de faim quand mon père m'a coupé les vivres, je vous dois bien un peu de mon temps.

— Voyez-vous ça... Alors, c'était purement alimentaire, tout ça ? Je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais que vous faisiez cela par amour de l'art, ironisa Loki.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. J'ai adoré poser ma voix sur ce genre d'histoires et imaginer que cela pourrait exciter quelqu'un, quelque part. Je n'aurais juste jamais imaginé que ce quelqu'un pourrait être aussi canon et servir des cafés à Manhattan pour payer ses études à Juilliard, répondit Tony.

— Vil flatteur, répondit Loki en tentant de garder un ton léger alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rougir horriblement. _Génial, il ne manquerait plus que je ressemble à une ado demandant un selfie à Harry Styles._

— Vous travaillez donc ici parce qu'Odin est réfractaire à l'art ?

— Oh, il apprécie l'opéra. Pour parader dans sa loge attitrée. Et la peinture. Pour montrer qu'il a les moyens de s'acheter des artistes dont il ne sait pas écrire correctement le nom, répliqua amèrement Loki. Mais que son fils devienne un saltimbanque, ça, ce serait une insulte faite au nom des Vargson », termina-t-il, rageur.

Il releva la tête, s'attendant à rencontrer le regard ironique de Tony mais ce dernier se contentait de l'observer avec intensité.

« Nous avons de nombreux points communs, finalement, Loki. »

Loki tiqua en entendant l'autre s'adresser à lui par son prénom. Lo-ki. Dans sa bouche, ces deux syllabes prenaient une tonalité différente, plus musicale et plus sensuelle.

« Nous aimons tous les deux l'expresso et les comédies de Shakespeare ? tenta-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

— Aussi, concéda Tony. Nous nous sommes tous les deux heurtés à nos paternels quand nous avons décidé de mener notre vie au lieu de suivre la voie qu'ils avaient tracée pour nous, et nous avons assumé nos choix en nous débrouillant tous seuls pour gagner notre vie.

— Ma mère m'aide un peu, avoua Loki.

— Maria m'aidait aussi, en cachette de Howard, sourit Stark. Jusqu'à ce que mon vieux l'apprenne et se mette en rogne. Du coup, j'ai commencé à enregistrer des livres déconseillés aux moins de 18 ans. Il a failli s'étouffer de rage quand il l'a appris mais, comme je l'ai dit, Stark est un nom si répandu que personne n'a voulu croire que l'héritier se lançait dans le porno. La vie est injuste. »

Loki rit de bon cœur et enchaîna.

« Nous sommes tous les deux passionnés, même si notre entourage a dû mal à comprendre notre passion.

— Nous aimons la lecture, même si nos goûts peuvent s'avérer assez particuliers, sourit Stark.

— Nous sommes les premiers à rire de nos goûts particuliers en matière de littérature.

— Nous sommes tous les deux brillants, continua Tony.

— C'est un peu présomptueux de dire ça.

— Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas brillant ?

— Je parlais de vous, railla Loki.

— Moi ? Mais chéri, je suis un génie !

— Voilà donc une différence de taille entre nous : la modestie ne vous étouffe pas.

— La modestie, c'est bon pour les losers. Comme Loki levait les yeux au ciel, il enchaîna. Diriez-vous que vous êtes un mauvais comédien, Loki ? Non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas dire que vous êtes un acteur foutrement doué ?

— Parce que c'est prétentieux. Et parce que c'est au public de le dire.

— Si je viens vous voir et que je vous trouve sacrément bon, vous pourrez donc dire que vous êtes un grand acteur ?

— Vous ne lâchez jamais, hein ? », fit Loki en s'esclaffant. Dieu que cet homme était rafraîchissant ! Arrogant, insupportable, mais si charmant et si direct qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'offusquer. Tony le changeait agréablement des manières trop policées des Vargson.

« Nan. Jamais avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais », rétorqua le génie auto-déclaré en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre gêne.

Oui, on était bien loin de l'impassibilité vargsonienne. Curieusement, être regardé comme un muffin qu'on s'apprête à dévorer ne dérangea pas Loki. Au contraire. _Tu serais bien hypocrite si tu te sentais dérangé, mon petit Loki, rappelle-toi : c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas._ Il décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

« Et que voulez-vous, Monsieur St- Tony ? se corrigea-t-il.

— La même chose que vous, Loki.

— Vraiment ? Ce sera donc un macchiato caramel et une histoire classée M.

— Parfait. Vous préparez les boissons et je choisis l'histoire. »

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

[1] Véridique. Dans le Maine-et-Loire, pour être précise.

* * *

Suite à certaines remarques qu'on a pu me faire par mp, du genre « ce n'est pas très sympa de te moquer des auteurs de fanfictions » ou « les extraits que tu cites ne sont peut-être pas très bons mais tu es qui pour te moquer ? », je vais préciser quelques petites choses.

D'abord, je ne me moque pas des auteurs de fanfictions. Ce serait stupide et complètement schizophrène, étant donné que je lis des fanfictions et que j'en écris moi-même. Mais c'est bien _aussi_ d'avoir un peu de recul sur ce qu'on fait. Ensuite, les extraits de fanfictions en question sont de... moi. J'estime que j'ai le droit de me moquer de mes propres écrits, cela s'appelle de l'autodérision. Ou de la lucidité en l'occurrence, puisque ce n'était pas « pas très bon ». :D

* * *

Mero, merci pour ta review sur cette fic et, plus largement, merci pour les commentaires que tu as écrits sur mes autres histoires. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir !


End file.
